memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Calisto/Pria/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto is trapped in the dark matter storm and can't escape as one of the dark matter rocks hits the starboard side of the Starfleet vessel hitting the shield bubble making it flicker. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) A shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: CAPTAIN THE IMPACTS HAVE SEVERELY WEAKENED OUR SHIELDS, STRUCTURAL DAMAGE IS IMMINENT! Ship jolts again as Captain Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara what are our options? Carlson raises her hands. ENS. CARLSON: Captain, I've never even seen a dark matter storm, let alone flown through one. Pria chimes in. PRIA: I can do it. Taylor turns to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: What? Pria looks at both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson. PRIA: I've done it before. Commander Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Kara? Ensign Carlson has her hands up. ENS. CARLSON: Might as well Commander its well above my paygrade. Another jolt rocks the ship harder. EXT-SPACE Calisto's shields disappear as the dark matter bubble rams it and moves away from it. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. LT. MASON: Shields have failed, one more hit will destroy the Calisto. Taylor thinks. CAPT. TAYLOR: Do it. Pria goes to the helm as Ensign Carlson gives it to her and she inputs commands into the console. EXT-SPACE The Calisto heads for the exit. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Pria is still working on the helm as her fingers fly across the helm console as Lieutenant Junior Grade Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: Captain there's a massive one bearing one-one-five mark seven-four-three, I we don't move it will crush us. Viewer shows the two massive rocks as Pria inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE Calisto moves quickly between them and exits the storm. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE The lights brighten up as everyone breathes a sigh of relief as Pria hands the helm back to Ensign Carlson. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damage report? Sito checks her console. LTJG. SITO: Minor hull buckling on deck seven and our com array is in shambles. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: No com chatter Sito? LTJG. SITO: Yes total com black out Commander. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: We'll have to stop off at Starbase thirty for repairs. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: That's five days off course. Pria chimes in. PRIA: Well you know, there's a Consortium base only a day away from here. I have some friends there, and I'm sure they'll be happy to refit your communications array. Plus, you can drop me off, I'll be out of your hair. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: Alright plug it into the helm and we'll set a course. Pria puts it into the helm and Carlson engages the warp drive again, as Pria heads to the turbo-lift Lieutenant Mason walks over to her. LT. MASON: Hey Pria if you want I can swing by your quarters and help you pick stuff up that was knocked down by our encounter with the Dark Matter Storm. PRIA (Smiles): Sure Jack. Pria enters the turbo-lift and Lieutenant Mason gets back to his console. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sito keep an eye out for Klingon battle cruisers according to Admiral Hayes the Klingons have been trying to retake this system for months, and he fears that there's some sort of religious thing to this system. LTJG. SITO: Aye, Captain. CUT TO: INT-GUEST QUARTERS Pria enters her quarters and disables sensors and audio systems in it and activates the device on her forearm. PRIA: Device works I'll bring the ship to you soon. (END OF ACT THREE, FADE OUT)